This invention starts from a device for monitoring the inflation pressure in a tire of a vehicle wheel according to the features of the preamble of claim 1.
In devices of this kind which supervise the inflation pressure of vehicle tires the signal transmission from the rotatable part to the stationary part is difficult. In practice a galvanic signal transmission via sliding contacts proved to be very susceptible to trouble. This is why wireless signal transmission systems have been developed. However the amount of circuitry for systems of this kind is considerable and, moreover, as the practice showed, the transmission of the signals does not function satisfactorily in each case.
This invention is therefore based on the problem of developing a device of this kind for monitoring the inflation pressure so/that the signal transmission can be effected properly with an amount of production technique as small as possible. Morover, the signal transmission path is to be laid out so as to allow a mounting or demounting of the wheel without additional working steps.